State Alchemist Mustang
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: Roy and Riza Mustang have kids. When complications arise, can the Mustangs hold everything together? COMPLETE updated'republished
1. Prolog

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Prolog

"Roy!" Yelled the voice of the blonde Lieutenant General Riza Mustang. She was cooking breakfast and attempting to wake up her husband for the thousands time. A loud thud followed by a loud curse stopped Riza and she looked up at the ceiling. She smiled and shook her head knowing that was the signal that Roy was awake and moving about. Five minutes later, Roy appeared fully dressed in military attire. He checked to make sure all his badges and bars were in place before walking over and kissing his wife good morning.

"Your going to be late sir." Riza smiled as she handed him a slice of toast. Roy threw it in his mouth and tried to smile. He mumbled something before leaving the small house. Riza just shook her head and smiled. She walked over to the front door and stood with her hands on her hips. Just as expected, the door opened and Roy popped in.

"Love you babe." Roy said as he kissed Riza on the lips then bolted out the door.

"Good luck." She said to quietly as Roy's car drove off down the street. Riza closed the door and shuffled her way back to the kitchen where she began to make her breakfast. She put a hand on her back and supported herself back to the kitchen table after picking up her plate of eggs and sausage. After she ate, she slowly made her way back up stairs where she found a simple outfit to put on. The outfit consisted of black lounge pants and one of Roy's tee shirts.

"I can't wait until I'm back to my normal size. I hate wearing baggy clothes." Riza frowned at her reflection in the full length mirror which hung behind her closet door. She turned sideways and looked at her body, which had a large bulge where her unborn child rested. She sighed and headed back downstairs.

"If all goes right, Roy will get his promotion to Fuhrer. His dream come true." Riza smiled as she sat down on the couch in front of the fireplace which was burning nice warm flames. Black Hayate jumped up next to her and she began petting him.

"And if everything goes as planned, you'll have a little one to play with." She smiled down at the dog who barked happily and wagged his tail. Riza began to stand as the phone started ringing. She stood and started walking with a hand on her back.

"Probably Roy." She thought as she walked over to the wall where it was hanging. She stopped suddenly and put one hand on her stomach. She took another step but a rush of pain came over her and she leaned into the wall for balance, the phone ringing next to her. She took a deep breath and grabbed the phone.

"Hello?" She asked into the phone, a deep breath followed.

"Riza? It's Gracia Hughes. Are you all right?" Gracia asked with much concern. But all she heard in response was the phone hitting the wall and a small gasp of pain from Riza.

"Riza? Riza!" Gracia yelled into the phone, alerting her daughter who was reading a book behind her. Gracia hung up the phone then turned to Elicia.

"I'm going over to the Mustang's. I think Riza is in labor. Go down to Central Operations Building where Roy works. Find him and tell him to meet us at the hospital." Gracia tossed Elicia a set of keys and both woman ran out of the house.

About thirty-six hours later, Riza sat in a bed holding two bundles of pink with a tired Fuhrer Roy rubbing his almost broken hand next to her.

"So, Raven has the black hair and Robin has the blonde?" Roy asked again. Riza sighed and handed him Raven.

"Yes. Your finally getting it. I mean come on Roy, their your daughters." Riza rocked Robin to sleep and Roy just looked at Raven. Bright ember orbs were staring back at him. Then, Raven squinted her eyes and started to cry.

"Great she has your personality." Roy said as he began to rock Raven asleep. Riza looked into the blue orbs of Robin and smiled. 


	2. Brats

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter One - Brats

"I'm older then you thats why!" Screamed a girl from the second floor of the Mustang's house. Riza raised an eyebrow and looked across the kitchen table at her husband.

"Yeah, but only by like four minutes!" Screamed another girl who then proceeded to stomp out of the bedroom and march her way downstairs and flopped herself in a chair between her parents. The girl blew a stray strand of black hair from her face. The girl then ran a hand through her very short hair and sighed.

"Do I have to be related to her?" Raven asked looking at her parents.

"Yes." Riza replied with a smile as she took a sip of her coffee. The young girl sighed as her twin sister came walking down the stairs, then sat across the table from Raven. Robin began fiddling with a hair clip as she clipped her hair up in a strange way then sat forward and leaned her head on the table.

"I thought you two promised fighting would stop if you got your own rooms." Roy mentioned and looked at his two daughters.

"It will stop, if little miss preppy will stop acting so...'preppy'." Raven said glaring at her sister.

"Well if my little 'brother' here will stop being such a moron and act her gender, I wont have to act 'preppy'." Robin shot back at her sister who rolled her eyes.

"Robin stop calling your sister a boy. If she choices to dress differently then you, thats fine. Just because your twins doesn't mean you have to do everything alike." Riza said as she began to stand to put her mug in the sink.

"And stop calling Robin a prep, understood Raven?" Roy followed Riza and Raven sighed.

"Yes sir." She said sarcastically. Roy turned and glared at her and both Raven and Robin gulped. A horn was heard outside and both girls grabbed their backpacks and ran out the door.

"Bye mom, bye daddy!" They yelled as they ran out to their homeroom teacher's car, who happened to be Elicia Hughes. Riza rolled her eyes and looked over at Roy who was smirking.

"Cram it," She shot at him as she walked to the door. Then added, "sir."

"They are only eleven years old. How can they fight so much?" Roy asked as he brushed crumbs of his military uniform.

"They have our personalities." Riza smiled and headed out the door.

Later that night, Roy and Riza were sitting by the fireplace, each reading their own book when they heard the yelling again."

"Girls down here! Now!" Roy yelled, closing his book and startling Riza.

"What are you going to do?" Riza asked, closing her book and removing her reading glasses.

"Ruin any spring break plans they may have." Roy said as he stood up and greeted his daughters in the kitchen.

"Yes daddy?" The girls smiled and stood right next to each other. Behind their backs they were poking and pinching each other.

"Plans for spring break?" Roy asked calmly.

"Yes." They replied together. "I'm going to the beach with Rebecca Elric and spend the whole week at her house." Robin smiled. "I'm going to spend my vacation working out and start planning for summer sports." Raven smiled. They looked up at their father who was not smiling.

"Cancel all plans." Roy said calmly as he reached for the phone and handed it to Robin. The girls stared at him with a frozen look on their face of shock.

"Roy?" Riza stood up and walked over to her family.

"No Riza. This fighting ends now!" Roy said and tuned slightly so Riza was now in the small group. The girls began complaining but when Roy held up a hand, they shut up.

"You will learn respect for each other. We've tried everything and your mother and I are sick of the yelling. Starting Saturday, you will accompany your mother and I to work. Tomorrow I will enlist both of you in the academy for one week only. Should you still be arguing, I'll extend it. I'll take your weekends away too if needed." Roy tried to remain emotionless, he hated yelling at his girls.

"But Roy..." Riza started.

"Girls, I would start packing. Your outfits will be assigned Saturday. Pack only bathroom products and needed under garments. Thats all you'll need." Roy turned to Riza to avoid their saddened and scared looks.

"Riza, remind me tomorrow." Roy said, kissed her on the cheek then walked between the girls and headed upstairs.

The following day, the girls had their small duffel bags packed and ready by the door. Riza was just standing and watching as the girls argued about this being each other's fault.

"You girls are going away to the military because you wont stop arguing. Now you still wont stop." Riza snapped and scolded her daughters.

"You have no clue what your up for. I'm starting to agree with your father This is good for you." Riza left the room when Roy arrived. He handed the girls something.

"You will wear the plainest of clothes tomorrow. This isn't a beauty pageant, understood. Jeans and a plain tee shirt will do. You will each recive dog tas. You are to wear the tags at all times. When you arrive, they will assign you uniforms and give out instructions. Don't think just because your parents are high in the military you will get away with whatever. I gave special instructions not to let you get away with anything." The girls whimpered and Roy left the room.

"Be up by 0600. You will be picked up by the recruit bus. Should you fail to miss the bus, you will walk. If your late, well...you will figure that out on your own." Roy went upstairs.

"0600?" What is that?" Robin called out.

"Duh...military time." Raven replied and made herself a bed on the sofa, she didn't want to oversleep. Robin look the love seat and soon both girls fell asleep quietly. 


	3. Lesson

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Two - Lesson

"Private Mustang!" A bald man with a strange mustache yelled out to a large group of people, boys and girls alike, all wearing blue pants and white shirts. Black boots were pulled over the pants and went up to just below their knees. Shinny silver tags hung around their necks on silver chains. Each tag personalized for each person.

"Yes sir!" Robin and Raven Mustang yelled out. They saluted like they were instructed to do. They stood next to each other, Robin's hair clipped up and Raven's short as ever. The man looked confusingly at the two girls.

"Come forth!" The man ordered and the girls walked up, robin casually and Raven stiffly.

"State your name Private!" The man yelled pointing at Robin.

"Robin Mustang." Robin said.

"You?" He pointed to Raven.

"Raven Mustang. Major Armstrong, sir." Raven said proudly and saluted once more. The major smiled at Raven. He could tell she was going to do just fine. Robin however, didn't like this and the major noticed.

"Private Robin! I'm assigning you to kitchen duty for your lake of respect towards the military." He pointed at the fancy earrings she was wearing. "I'll take those." Robin removed her gold earrings and the Major placed them in his pocket.

"Private Raven!" The Major looked to Raven.

"Yes sir!" Raven said back.

"I like your style Private. Keep it up and you might move up a rank or two before this week ends." The major dismissed everyone and Robin walked away gloomily and Raven walked away proudly.

"Loser." Robin whispered as she put food onto her sister's plate.

"Private, did you just insult a fellow comrade?" The major came up behind Raven and Robin sunk behind the counter.

"Well?" The major got louder and everyone turned to look and Robin turned bright red.

"Yes sir." Robin answered.

"Report to my office after dinner!" The major walked away as Raven smiled and moved on.

Five hours later, a worn out Robin entered the dorm room she shared with her sister.

"What happened?" Raven asked as she lowered the book she was reading.

"Clean-up duty. For a week. Scrubbing stairs with a toothbrush and washing dishes alone." Robin said as she plopped onto the bed next to her sister.

"Wow. Sorry to hear it." Raven said, really meaning it.

"Why did mom and dad send up here. It's hell on earth." Robin began to cry. Raven put her book down and laid next to her sister.

"They want us to get along. What ever happened to us girl? I mean, we used to be the best of friends." Raven asked staring up at a strange red marking that was faded on the bottom of the top bunk.

"I don't know. But to tell you the truth. I miss those days." Robin said, noticing the markings also.

"Try again? Best friends?" Raven sat up as did Robin.

"Only if you stop calling me preppy." Robin smiled.

"Only if you stop calling me a boy." Raven smiled back.

"Only if you let your hair grow out and look like a girl." Robin poked her sister friendly.

"Only if you stop acting all 'princess-like'." Raven poked her sister back.

"Deal!" They said together and shook hands. Then hugged. Then, they started to laugh. 


	4. Pain

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Three - Pain

"Fuhrer Mustang! Lieutenant General Mustang!" The major saluted and watched as his commanding officer inspected the new recruits, Riza in tow. He walked right by his two daughters and acted as if they were of no importance. The girls giggled together and Roy stopped.

"Something funny?" He glanced at the two. They saluted.

"No, sir." They said and tried not to smile. Roy continued to inspect everyone. Once at the other end of the double line, Roy turned and faced the major.

"Good work Major Armstrong." Roy said and started to walk back.

"Which is the one you want promoted?" He turned his head side to side, with both hands behind his back.

"Private Mustangs! Private Kogo! Private Smith! Private Allophonic! Step forth." The major ordered and the girls and fellow comrades obeyed. They saluted once more and Roy walked over to them. He looked them up and down. He then turned to Riza.

"Lieutenant General, make a note about this." Roy said, inside he was very proud but he knew he could not show it.

"Yes sir." Riza said with a small smile and wrote the names down on her clipboard, then followed him off the field. The girls looked at each other and smiled. They made their parents proud.

That night, the people to receive promotions were summoned, along with their comrades. They were all wearing the blue military uniforms and matching hats. It was Thursday now and Robin and Raven were informed they would go home since they finally learned how to get along. One by one, the privates were called up onstage and Roy awarded each with the appropriate stuff, Riza by his side, holding the flat basket which held the pins and such in it. Major Armstrong stood behind Riza and he called the names and their new ranks. He called them in alphabetic order, but started with the boys.

"Sergeant Thomas Allophonic!" He called as a boy with short red hair stood and approached. He saluted and received his stuff, then returned to his seat.

"Sergeant Jessica Kogo!" He called again and a woman with shot brown hair approached, saluted and then returned to her seat.

"Sergeant Robin Mustang!" Robin approached, smiled, saluted and received. She started to turn to leave and she saw her father lips move to say a muted 'congratulations' Then she returned to her seat. Roy was having a hard time hiding the smile, Riza however, just smiled slightly the whole time. They were both proud.

"Excellent work! Now, the special rank promotions." Major Armstrong seemed to smile a bit as he began calling out the names.

"Sergeant Major Hiro Smith!" A man with long blond hair approached, saluted, received, then returned to his seat. Riza took an untouched deep breath as did Roy. They tried to remain calm as the major called the last name.

"Sergeant Major Raven Mustang!" Raven took a deep breath, smiled and walked up to her father. She saluted proudly and he handed her the stuff. She started to turn to leave and she, too, saw her father lips move to say a muted 'congratulations'. She smiled and headed back to her seat. All the newly ranked soldiers stood up and saluted as the Fuhrer and his lieutenant General began to exit the stage. Just as Riza took a step on the stairs to exit the stage, loud gun shots was heard. Everyone hit the floor, Riza pulled out her gun and stepped in front of Roy, her eyes scanning the whole auditorium.

"The State Military will fall!" Yelled a deep voice then a puff of smoke was seen, more shots were fired and then everything went quiet. Riza took this as her change to chase the intruder. She took off running after mystery man and was followed by Armstrong. Havoc and Ross, who were watching the ceremony, jumped up and joined the chase. Everything remained quiet, until a frantic voice was heard.

"He's been shot!" A girl yelled and stood up pointing at the boy on the floor next to her. Roy walked over to the girl and looked down at the boy. His left arm was bloody.

"Medic!" Roy yelled as he helped the boy stand slowly. The boy winced in pain as he sat down and held his arm.

"Robin!" Raven screamed as Roy jumped up and looked around for his daughter. When Raven screamed in fear as did a girl next to her, Roy was able to follow the voice and found Raven standing above a lifeless Robin. Roy rushed over to his daughter as everyone watched in fear.

"Sir! We lost the culprit!" Lieutenant Maria Ross returned and saluted. When she noticed Roy kneeling next to one of the promoted, she rushed over.

"Sir?" She asked and knelt next to him.

"We need a medic There are a few wounded." Roy said through clenched teeth. "Take Raven with you." Ross nodded and took Raven out of the room. Soon a bunch of medics came in and began to care for the wounded. 


	5. Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Four - Again

About a hundred or so people stood dressed in military dress uniforms, the men had their hats on and tilted over their eyes while the women stood holding their hats under their arms. The sun went behind a cloud and then the sky opened up to a light rain shower. A few people dressed in black opened umbrellas while the military stood in the rain, unaffected. Some men with shovels began to fill a large hole in front of everyone. The military all saluted as the wooden box was slowly covered with dirt. One Segment Major stood silently, tears falling down her cheeks. Next to her was the Fuhrer and his Lieutenant General, both fighting back tears themselves. The hole was finally filled and a gray stone was lifted and sat right above the fresh dirt. Flowers were tossed atop the dirt pile as people made their exit.

In Memory of Sergeant Robin Mustang

Sergeant General Raven Mustang read the words on the stone's face as people began to leave the cemetery, heading for cover from the rain which was coming down harder now. Raven finally broke down and fell to her knees crying. Riza bent down next to her and placed her black trench coat over her daughter's shoulders. Roy just stood staring. He dropped his salute and looked up.

"Take care of her for me Maes. She's in your hands now. I'm trusting you buddy." Roy thought to himself while looking up. He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to face a teary eyes Riza. He dropped his coat on the ground and embraced her tightly, allowing her to cry in his chest. He rested his chin atop her head as tears fell down his cheeks. Raven stood up and squeezed into her parents embrace and the three just stood in the rain morning the lost of their daughter and sister.

Back at the Military School, Raven was packing her things to go back home. Behind he, she heard her father enter the room. He was dressed casually for he and Riza had the day off from work.

"Daddy..." Raven said as tears began to fall again.

"What?" He asked sitting down next to her on the bed.

"I want to continue training. I want to go higher." She looked at him, whipping the tears away.

"I thought you wanted to be a pro athlete?" Roy asked and looked up at the bottom of the top bunk. He saw the red markings and relised that this dorm room happened to be his and Maes old room from when they were in training. He recognized the markings as his alchemy. Raven touched her father's arm which shook him out of his thoughts.

"Yes, but now I want to be like you and mom." She said and threw herself at her father who embraced her. "In memory of Robin." Raven cried into his chest as her comrades walked by the open door. The looked into the room and felt much sorrow and sympathy for her and the Fuhrer.

"Okay. Whatever you want my daughter. Whatever you want." Roy said.

That night, Riza was sitting in bed reading her book when Roy came in from tucking his daughter in.

"You okay?" Riza asked, closing her book and taking off her glasses.

"No." Roy replied as he began to undress.

"It's my fault. If only I didn't force them into the school." He began but was interrupted when Riza wrapped her arms around him.

"It's not your fault. You didn't know this was going to happen. You did what you thought best as a father for his daughters." Riza buried her head in his back, tears falling down her face.

"And it worked. hey got along." Riza stepped back and Roy turned to face her.

"But too late and a the cost of my daughter." Roy looked away. He could bring himself to look at her. A noise was heard outside the room and they went to go look. Raven was walking out of their home library. She noticed her parents and smiled, holding something behind her back.

"Everything okay?" Riza asked as Raven entered her own room.

"Yes. Just needed a book for help me fall asleep." Raven smiled and closed her door. Riza and Roy went back into their room and went to sleep. Memories of Robin and Raven flashed though their minds as they fought tear jerking dreams that entered their minds. Their eldest daughter was gone. It was not a simple task to forget. It would take many years to heal. But years they didn't have. Raven was still their daughter and she was growing older every day. They needed to spend time with hr, show her how much they loved her. And do their best to protect her. 


	6. Trouble

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Five - Trouble

Five years later, A now sixteen-year-old Raven emerged from her room. It was only 0500 and her parents were still sleeping. She had on her military pants and shirt and her now long black hair was clipped up very similar to her mother's. She opened her parents door and peeked in.

"Anyone awake?" She whispered to herself hoping not to get an answer. She received silence in return. They were sound asleep in bed. She smiled.

She slowly and quietly entered her parents room and walked over to her father's bed side table and opened the drawer. It made a squeak noise and her father mumbled in his sleep and rolled over to face her. Raven cringed but when her dad didn't open his eyes, she breathed a sigh of relief and reached into the drawer. She searched around in the dark and finally her hand fell onto something cold and metal like. She grabbed it and pulled it out. It was Roy Mustang's state alchemy watch. Smiling with victory, she exited the room, forgetting to close the drawer.

She headed downstairs where she found an old picture of her sister Robin and removed it from it's frame. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a few things then headed outside to the patio where she removed a red marker from her pocket. She pulled out a photo from her other pocket that she took in her dorm at the military campus.

"Daddy never said I couldn't try. I mean, I've seen him use alchemy, even if he didn't want me to see. So I can't be all that hard." Rave said to herself as she gathered all the ingredients she needed. She looks at her circle and the bowl in the middle and does one last list check. She held the brown book in her hand and flipped back to the bag about human alchemy. The book she was looking though was the book she stole from her father's library upstairs. It only gave her the basic instructions.

"According to the new book on alchemy I read at the military library, the watch increases the alchemy strength, so that means I have a better chance of bringing Robin back." Raven wiped the tears away and looked down at an old Black Hayate who was sitting next to her. She placed the book next to the dog and reread the instructions. She started to have second thoughts but then shook them from her head and began to work the alchemy magic.

She clapped her hands then slammed them to the floor on the circle. Bright lights began to swirl around her, the contents of the circle began to swirl and black Hayate got scarred. Even in his old body, he managed to run back into the house barking. Raven ignored the dog and concentrated on bringing her sister back. Inside the house, Black Hayate made his way up to Roy and Riza's room where he then proceeded to climb onto the bed and bark crazily.

"What now mutt?" Roy moaned and rolled to face Riza who just woke up.

"Black Hayate go lay down." Riza ordered, but the dog continued to bark and moved about the bed, upsetting both Riza and Roy.

"Black Hayate!" They yelled, the dog still determined.

Back outside, Raven felt a strong pull and she began to back up. It was too late. She was being dragged into the circle and nothing could stop it.

"Help! Daddy! Mom! Black Hayate!" Raven yelled as the miss used alchemy began to drag her inside the circle. Upstairs, Roy and Riza just began to settle back in, even with Black Hayate barking. Riza turned to face the window and saw against the black open sky, a glitter of a bright yellow and purple.

"Roy. Roy! What is that outside?" Riza shook Roy and he sat up, just as they heard the screams of Raven's cry for help. They looked at each other and relised the light was alchemy.

"Raven!" They yelled together and ran out of their rooms. Roy looked in her draw but found no watch.

"She took my watch Riza. She's in danger." They ran outside and found Raven pulling away from the bright light.

"Riza stay here." Roy held Riza back as he ran outside and grabbed Raven's arm, pulling her out. The lights disappeared and Roy fell backwards, crashing into the side of their house, Raven in his lap.

"Roy! Raven!" Riza ran over to them and fell to her knees.

"I'm sorry..." Raven began. "I just missed my sister." She added just as she blacked out.

(FYI-The Mustangs lived in a house out in the middle of no where. So when the alchemy was taking place, there was no one around to se or hear. Kind of like the Elric's house back in Resenbol.) 


	7. Old Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Six - Old Friends

Beeping. Ticking. People talking. All these sounds ran though the head of Fuhrer Roy Mustang. He felt someone lean into him and turned to see the tear stained face of Lieutenant General Riza Mustang.

"Damn. I should have kept those books locked up." Roy cursed quietly to himself as Riza sat up and looked at him.

"Roy, it's not your fault. It was an accident. Neither one of us noticed how depressed she really was behind the mask." Riza tried to calm him.

"I messed up with Robin, now I've messed up with Raven," Roy begins as Riza leaned back into him.

"You didn't mess up on either one. Everything that has happened was all an accident." She slowly began to calm down the tired and angry Roy.

"Everything will be fine." Riza ensured him and Roy leaned back against the wall just as a man dressed in blue walked over to them.

"Fuhrer Mustang?" The doctor said and Roy opened his eyes.

"You may go see her now. But I'm sorry, only one at a time, it's a small room." The doctor said and Roy got up and followed the doctor to Raven's room, giving Riza time to go find some coffee. When Roy entered the room the doctor left and Raven sat up.

"Daddy I'm really sorry. I never should have..." Roy interrupted Rave and sat down on the edge of the white bed.

"It's okay. It's okay Raven. I'm only upset now because you got hurt." Roy said and embraced his daughter.

"I don't want to loose you too." Roy said, fighting tears as his daughter wrapped her arms around him.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry." Raven began to cry. She reached down to feel her legs and cried harder. Roy noticed this and stood up.

"Raven, what's wrong?" Roy looked down at the sheets where Raven's legs should me.

"My dreams of being a great military person and a good soccer player are over." She cried as she pulled back the sheets reveling her right leg was gone.

"No, your dreams are not gone. I have away of helping you. Only if you want the help." Roy said with a small smile, proud that his only daughter was still alive.

"Yes daddy please yes." Raven smiled and wiped the tears away. Roy started to leave but stopped in the doorway.

"One condition. No more hiding and no more secrets." Roy continued to leave and Raven smiled and agreed.

After Roy left, Riza walked in and embraced her daughter. Raven told her mother about everything that happened, from starting the alchemy to loosing her leg to her dad running off with a plan. Riza just smiled. She, too, was glad Raven was okay.

"I think I know what your father is up to." Riza smiled as Raven looked at her curiously.

"Rebecca's mom ( 1 ) is an auto mail mechanic. She's the one who created Edward's arm and leg. Your father is probably going to help you by ordering the automail." Riza looked away at the door.

"Will it hurt." Raven asked.

"I don't know. By the way Edward kept breaking his and needing repairs I would say not, unless he is a glutton for pain." Riza laughed and turned back to her daughter who was smiling.

"I hope I will still be allowed in the military." She looked down at her lap.

"Of course you will. Why wouldn't they?" Riza questioned.

"Because. Look." Raven pulled out a pen from her bed side table and drew an alchemy circle on a pice of paper. The circle then began to burn, but not burn the paper.. Riza stared with wide eyes. Her daughter was an alchemist.

"Yes they do allow alchemy in the military. But only under special circumstances. You need to be a State alchemist. Like your father." Riza smiled and Raven reached for something behind her pillow.

"Thus this?" She held up Roy's watch and Riza took it gently.

"Yes. The State alchemist watch." Riza twisted the chain and watched as the shinny silver pocket watch spin around.

"Ah, my watch." Roy said as he returned. Walking behind him was Rebecca Elric.

"Hey Rebecca!" Raven exclaimed as Rebecca walked over and hugged her friend. Behind Rebecca walked in Edward Elric.

"Hello Ed." Raven smiled and waved a small wave. Edward smiled but continued to walk over to where Riza was sitting.

"Hello Edward." Riza smiled and Edward smiled back. He leaned down and whispered something in Riza's ear and then left the room, Riza following in tow. She stopped and kissed his daughter on the cheek, then continued to leave the room.

"Well, well, well." Came the soft voice of Winry Elric. She entered the room and stood with her hands on her hips, a large metal tool box at her feet.

"Roy, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave along with Rebecca. Okay?" Winry smiled and Roy looked over at his daughter.

"We will need to move her to a room, a lonely room away from the main floor. Know of any?" Winry turned to the hallway and spoke to a nurse.

"Yes miss, I'll call one of the other nurses to transport her to the sixth floor. It's an unused floor. But it should be safe enough and clean enough." The nurse smiled and walked away. Winry turned back around and found Roy embracing his daughter.

"It will be okay I promise." And with that, he left leaving Winry and Raven alone.

"Well, Raven. Look at this predicament." Winry said after every one left.

"Your lucky your dad knows a good auto mail mechanic." Winry smiled and sat down in a chair next to the bed.

"Let me see what I have to work with." She said as Raven pulled off the covers and revealed a stump where her right leg used to be. Winry smiled.

"I've seen this before. Edward lost his leg in alchemy too. Don't worry I know what I'm doing. I assisted in giving Ed his first auto mail leg and after that I was his main mechanic." Winry said after noticing the fearful look on Raven's face.

"Will it hurt?" Raven asked.

"Well the thing is,... I have to connect each of your leg nerves to the auto mail. That can be pretty painful. I've known some full grown adults that scream. But Ed never did. It was painful yes, but he claimed nothing could be more painful then losing his mother and trapping his brother in a suit of armor." Winry said as two male nurses enter the room with a wheelchair.

"Let's go." Winry said as Raven was placed in the wheelchair and wheeled to the elevator then up to the sixth floor. It was dark and somewhat dirty, but one room was cleaned up and lit up. They were brought to that room then the nurses left the floor leaving Raven and Winry alone.

"Forgive me in advance Raven. I'm only doing this on your order and that of your father the Fuhrer." Winry said as she opened her bag and began prepping Raven. When she was ready to start she looked over at Raven.

"Just give me the word and I'll start." Winry looked over at Raven who took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

"Go."

( 1 ) In chapter one I mentioned Robin going to hang out with Rebecca Elric. Well you can put 2 and 2 together and figure everything out. 


	8. Over

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Seven - Over

Riza was sound asleep with her head resting on Roy's lap. Edward and Rebecca sitting across the lobby reading a magazine. Roy had gone home and picked up Black Hayate so Riza would feel somewhat better. Black Hayate was currently sleeping on the chair next to Riza's. Winry returned after about three hours and stood in the doorway smiling. She clapped her hands together which caused everyone, even Black Hayate, to jump.

"Good morning everyone. Hope you are all enjoying your hospital stay." Winry smiled, imitating a flight attendant using her wrench as a microphone. Everyone just stared at her. Some random people who were their for other reasons looked at Winry like she had seven heads. It was only 0900 and everyone was tired, everyone except Winry. She reached up behind her head and pulled down her hair and wrapped the elastic around her wrist.

"The parent in room F-08 is ready to see you know." She smiled again, this time imitating a nurse. Again everyone stared at her. Winry sweat dropped and sighed looking down.

"Raven is all done. You may all go see her now. She's on the sixth floor in room 08." Winry stood up straight and led the sleepy group of people, and Black Hayate, up stairs to Raven's room. In the room was Raven sound asleep and completely covered from her waist down. Winry began to pack her things up as Riza and Roy found themselves seats around the bed.

"She was quite brave. Reminded me of Ed here, didn't scream or yell. Just gritted her teeth." Winry aid as she closed her bag. Edward glared at her and Rebecca just blinked.

"Okay, well lets leave them to their family things and we need to get you home Rebecca, school. It's your last day so you don't want to be late." Winry left, followed by her family. Just after the Elrics left, Raven woke up. She looked around the room and attempted to move her leg and did so successfully. She smiled. It wasn't the same as her real leg, but it will do. She turned back to her parents who were next to her. Her father was holding alchemy watch and her handed it to Raven. She took it and looked at it.

"Try again what you showed your mom. Only this time, place the watch in the center of the circle." Roy said as he crossed his legs and leaned back.

"Roy is that safe, here in the room?" Riza asked.

"Sure, it's an empty floor nothing cam go wrong." Roy smiled. Raven crawled from the bed and sat down on the floor. Her mother handed her a pen and a piece of paper and she began to draw. When she finished drawing, she placed the watch in the center and placed her hands down on the paper. An ice-cream cone appeared out of no where and hovered above the paper. Raven took it and smiled. Riza and Roy looked at it dumbfoundly.

"Craving something?" Riza asked with a smile.

"Ice cream?" Raven shrugged and smiled.

"Try thinking of something else, like a dagger." Roy said taking the ice-cream cone and Raven closed her eyes. She pictured a dagger in her mind placed her hands down on the paper again. This time, a simple dagger appeared from no where and hovered in mid air.

"Cool." She said calmly with a smile.

"Interesting." Riza said.

"Thats unique." Roy smiled.

"Okay, watch." Riza stretched out her hand and Raven handed her the watch and Riza gave it back to Roy.

"I'm going to have to look into the exam for her when we go back to work on Monday." Roy said as he put the watch back into his pocket.

"Just one question." Raven asked. "When can I go home?"

"I'll ask the doctor." Riza said and got up to leave.

"Can you walk?" Roy asked as Raven began to crawl out of bed.

"Should be able to." She replied. She stood up, looking down at her new metal leg. She smiled and took a step forward with it. Then another step, then another, then another. She turned around and faced her father who smiled with approval.

"Cool." She said. Riza returned with the doctor and the doctor smiled as Raven was jumping around the room having fun.

"A new lease on life little miss." The doctor smiled and Raven stopped jumping.

"I'll have a nurse come take her vitals. If everything is good, she can go home tonight." The doctor smiled and went to go find a nurse.

Later that night, Raven was skipping down the hall heading towards her parent's car outside.

"Raven, when we get home I want you to rest understood?" Riza said as they approached the car.

"Okay." She said as she got in the car. Roy started to drive away after everyone was in.

"And no more alchemy in the house or anywhere near the house." Riza said looking at Roy who gulped.

"Okay." Roy and Raven said. 


	9. Testing: Part I

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Eight - Testing: Part I

"Roy! Raven! Get up! NOW!" Riza yelled from the bottom of the stairs. It had been year since her daughter lost her leg in an attempt at alchemy. Roy went though months of explaining things to Raven about Alchemy and the exam she was to take. And today was the day. She was starting her exam today. Wednesday. And Raven couldn't be more excited. If only she would get her butt out of bed.

"Roy and Raven!" Riza yelled once more, finishing up making breakfast. Two loud thuds and moaning was heard upstairs. Riza rolled her eyes and continued doing what she was doing. Then, two figures came walking down stairs in full military uniforms.

"It's 0700 and we need to be there in 30 minutes" Riza glared at the two sleepy heads and sighed. Roy staggered a bit. He hated mornings, especially after a 'romantic night' with his wife.

"Roy!" Riza glared at him and he straightened up once he heard the safety click off her gun.

"Mom." Raven laughed and walked over to grab some breakfast.

"Yes?" Riza asked putting the safety back on.

"Teach me how to control men like that." Raven smiled. Roy sweat dropped and Riza laughed.

"Later." Riza replied and Roy sweat dropped again. He now had two woman to fear. He straightened up and reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pair of white gloves, very similar to his own.

"Oh, Raven..."Roy tapped his foot on the floor and looked at his daughter who was trying to act innocent by whistling. Raven smiled and reached into her pocket.

"This?" She laughed and handed him his alchemist watch that she stole.

"Yeah." Roy took his watch back. Riza watched the watch move from her daughter to her husband and sighed.

"I have the strangest feeling I'm going to need 9-1-1 on speed dial." Riza said out loud and Roy and Raven laughed.

"No, just keep a first aid kit handy." Raven laughed as she and her father grabbed their toast and headed outside. Riza grabbed her toast and followed them. At Central's base, Raven got out of the car and froze in place.

"What's wrong?" Riza approached her and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm...nervous." She replied as Roy walked up.

"No need to be." He said. "You know everything."

"I know but I just am. Because I really need to work extra hard. Just because your the Fuhrer does not mean I'm gonna get in easily." Raven said and looked up at her dad.

"True. I will be in control of the testing." Roy said as they began walking towards the building. The main lobby was full of those who were taking the test, military personnel and civilians.

"You'll do great." Riza assured Raven as she started to walk over to the forming line.

"Riza, will you be supervising as? I need a couple extras to stand guard." Roy smiled.

"Okay." Riza agreed as they began walking to the first testing room.

Inside a large circular room, many rows of bench seating went up at an incline. There were five or six military officers, including Riza, standing at the very top monitoring for any cheating and disturbances. Down on the main floor, Roy sat behind a table, with a couple other military officers on either side of him. They were looking up at the many people who came for the exam. The test takers were spread apart and all had a very large test booklet in front of them. They all stared down at the Fuhrer waiting for the command to start. The room was very quiet.

Roy's eyes scanned the room quickly, "Begin." He said very simply as everyone taking the test, opened their booklets and began.

After the long hours of taking the test, everyone slowly passed in their booklets and left the room, heading outside to go back home. Raven came out and plopped down on the lawn out front of the building. She leaned against a tree and closed her eyes. Her hands were numb and her wrists felt like jelly. She heard a familiar barking and when she looked, she got tackled by her mother's dog Black Hayate.

"Black Hayate." Raven giggled as the dog kissed her. She pet the dog and he got off her.

"Hey Raven." Came the voice of one of her parent's friends Jean Havoc. Raven smiled and stood up. They exchanged salutes then relaxed to talk.

"Heard you took the test?" Havoc asked.

"Yeah, they need to make it shorter." Raven massaged her writs and Havoc laughed.

"That's what everyone says." Havoc smiled. "How do you think you did?"

"Don't know, I finished it, even though my handwriting got sloppier as time went on. My wrists and hands were so sore and numb." Raven said. Black Hayate came up to the two and barked.

"Well, good luck on the rest of your tests. I got to take the dog back in before your mother thinks I killed it." Havoc smiled and waved good bye as he leashed Hayate and took him in. Raven sat back down under the tree and closed her eyes. 


	10. Testing: Part II

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Nine - Testing: Part II

The next day, Raven and the people who passed the written test, were back at Central's base. They all seamed a little more relaxed now that one part one of the test was over. But they were all still a little tense because it was now the interview time. One by one, the alchemists were called into a small dark room. When Raven entered, she saw her father sitting behind a long table. On both sides of him were military officers standing at attention watching her every move. She did a quick scan and saw her mother was not there. But what interested her most was the golden three legged chair sitting in the middle of the room. The only light in the room was a spot light shining directly down on the chair.

"The three legged chair is held up by alchemy, sit in it without flaw, and you pass the first part of today's exam." She heard her father say as she approached the chair. She stood next to the chair and she looked at it. She hesitated, but then moved to sit. She expected it to wobble, but it didn't move.

"Very good." She looked up with a stern face at the table. An hour later, she emerged from the room feeling like a great weight was removed from her shoulders. Waiting outside amongst the waiting test takers, was her mother. She was standing and talking to another military officer. Raven approached her mother and they walked outside.

"Your fa...the Fuhrer will be in there quiet a while." Riza smiled as they began to walk across the lawn.

"Wanna grab lunch?" Riza smiled and looked down at the now smiling Raven.

"Yeah!" So they headed off to get something to eat. Raven was very excited about the next day and she needed to find a way to calm down.

It was the third day of testing and they were standing in the back court yard of Central's base. Raven stood amongst about five or six people, three military and the rest civilians. In front of them was a large section of multiple environments. There was a wooded area, a snowy mountain and a running river. In the middle, the was a small section of desert dry land. They all combined and blended together. To the left, was the Fuhrer and a few military officers, including Riza.

"As you can see, we have set up a multiple environment setting for you. Use what is available here and prove yourself worthy of being a state alchemist. Begin." Roy said simply as the people just stood. They really didn't know how to prove. Slowly a couple people walked out onto the environment and began to draw alchemy circles and mess around with their surroundings to create things. Raven stood back and watched. She wasn't the only one. She really didn't know what to do.

"Everyone." Roy said looking at the few people just watching. Just then, a shady man in black jumped over the court yard walls. As he landed, he drew a quick alchemy circle and slammed his hands down hard. Bright lights and what felt like a small earthquake began. Then, a very large gray smooth pillar shot out of the ground and flew up to the sky, so high no one could see the top. As the pillar shot up, the man laughed.

"The military will fall!" He yelled out. The pillar came out of the ground not in the designated area, but over where the officers were standing. The pillar came out of the ground right under Riza, and due to the speed, she nor anyone else, had any reaction time and she ended up going for a sky ride, holding onto the top of the pillar for life...or death.

"Thats not good." Called out one of the offices who happened to be a state alchemist. He looked up at the pillar as did everyone else. The personnel didn't bother chasing the shady man, they were more interested in saving their own.

"Lieutenant General!" The officers called out. At the top, Riza had her left hand gripping the top of the pillar and had her right arm wrapped around the top, trying to get any kind of grip to keep her from falling. The only good thing was that the top had a point and she was able to hold onto it, but not for long.

"What do we do?" An officer asked Roy as he looked up. He could believe how off that civilian's aim was, and the effect was now his wife's life hanging in the balance.

"Lieutenant General Mustang!" The officers continued to call up, hoping for an answer which does not come. The shady man continued to laugh. Her drew another circle and again slammed his hand onto it, causing the ground to crack and raise up in certain areas, Separating the officers and the alchemists. 


	11. Testing: Part III

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Ten - Testing: Part III

As the pillar shot out of the ground, it slammed into Riza's chest, pulling her upward. Due to the fast speed of the 'growing' pillar, her only reaction was to grab hold of it to prevent herself from falling. Once it stopped growing, she felt pain in her stomach as the pillar's top formed a sharp point. As the point formed quickly, she began to slip down. Just as her body slipped off the top, Riza gripped the point with her left hand trying to hold herself up. With one arm wrapped around he pillar and the other holding onto the point, she was really out of options unless an alchemist, of any kind, was able to assist her. She made the mistake of looking down. All she saw was clouds and a patch of green, which was the testing field. Her grip on the pillar got tighter.

"Roy get me down." She thought to herself. She heard the distant cries of the people on the ground, all calling out her name. She began to attempt to climb atop the pillar for a safe position. The pain in her stomach and chest intensified as she attempted to pull her body up. She relaxed her muscles and allowed herself to hang once more. She quickly relized she only had one option. She need to take a gamble... or fall.

She moved her right hand from around the pillar and reached into her jacket, pulling out a small dagger. As she pulled out the dagger in a rush, she hit her gun and knocked it out of it's holster. It fell out of her reach and quickly was out of sight once it passed the layer to clouds below her. She slammed the dagger into the side of the smooth surface and then grabbed it with her right hand, hoping it would hold her. She did this just in time. Rain began to fall and she lost grip and her left hand slipped off the top, cutting her palm and wrist. The hand holding the dagger didn't help much. She was now dangling by one hand, all her body weight was pulling her down as the dagger slowly began to remove from the pillar. The sweat on her hand was causing her grip on the dagger to slip. She clenched her left fist as the pain from the cut became to much for her to handle as rain water stung the deep open cut..

"I must...of cut a... vain." She thought to herself as the blood rolled down her arm. She tried to keep the arm above her heart to try and slow down the bleeding, but she was loosing grip on the dagger from the rain. She let her arm fall by her side. Blood was practically pouring out of her left arm and she felt herself starting to get dizzy. Due to her situation, her heart was pumping faster then normal, causing her blood to move quicker. Just as she closed her eyes, she felt her grip on the dagger handle slip and very quickly she began to plummet down towards the ground. It was a long fall.

As this was happening, Raven watched as the military officers talked quickly. They didn't know what to do. The ground was a mess and all the wanna be state alchemists ran off the field at the order of the Fuhrer. Roy feared using alchemy due to the fact they didn't want to accidentally hit Riza. Since they couldn't see her, all rescue options had to be though of reasonably. They heard a distance cry and all looked up.

"The military will fall. And I will go down in the history books as the one who brought it down!" The man laughed. A few seconds later a very fast falling black pistol shattered onto the ground. The gun was no longer recognizable as a gun after the long fall. Then, about a minute later, a couple blood drops came flying down and scattered as they hit the ground and lay amongst the shattered gun. The shady man continued to yell and cause the court yard to be changed and not for the good. He did another alchemy circle and created a very large rain storm, rendering Roy useless. The man smiled at this.

"Like I said, I will destroy the military. Starting with the Fuhrer who happens to be the 'Flame Alchemist'." The man yelled as he created an invisible force which lifted Roy up and flung him over to the man. The man then grabbed Roy by the arms and pulled his back closer to himself. He then pulled a gun off his belt and put it to Roy's head. An automail arm then appeared to come out of the man's chest and that hand grabbed Roy by the neck and squeezed tightly.

An alchemist was on the ground attempting to draw a alchemy circle in chalk, but the rain was preventing it. Just as he was about to try again, he was pushed aside by one of the shady man's attacks. A spear shot out of the pillar and stabbed the officer, the spear then disappeared. The officer stumbled to the ground. A few officers pulled their guns and aimed at the man but they too were speared down. Just then, Raven slid over the chalk circle which was disappearing due to the rain.

"What the..." The man began when Raven quickly clapped her hands together, slammed them onto an area of non-chalky ground, jumped into the air and did a twisted back flip. She created a pistol and when she landed her flip she grabbed the gun and started to send off many rounds into the shady man. The man turned his gun and fired once at Raven and then fell to his knees, releasing his grip on Roy. Roy stumbled forward and soon fell to his knees from lack of oxygen. The rain stopped, the court yard went back to normal and the pillar disappeared. Raven clapped her hands together, slammed them on the ground and created a large pile of pillows. Raven's pillows formed just in time for Riza to land, softly, on.

"Lt. General! Fuhrer! Lieutenants! Majors! Warrant Officers!" Unharmed officers yelled out as they ran around to all the fallen officers. Raven stumbled a bit and looked around. She put her hand on her side and then looked at the hand. Red blood covered her hand and her blue military uniform on her left side. She stumbled once more then collapsed. As she fell, the pillows disappeared from under her mother. 


	12. Awards

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Eleven- Award

The test was over now the strange man who created the disturbance was removed from the field by military officers. He was being charged with the attempt to harm military personnel and illegal use of alchemy on military property.

The injured were taken to the military nurse. Roy was the first to be released from the nurse. He only needed to rest and relaxation for a moment or two. The next released was Raven. She only needed to get her small bullet wound cleaned and stitched up. She and her father hung around waiting for the news of Riza. Riza was the worst of the three injured Mustangs. She had a serious deep cut on her left palm and wrist. Also, her stomach had a small deep puncture wound and she had two broken ribs. The pillar did a number on her. She lost quite a bit of blood and she was in the process of healing up and receiving a blood transfusion. After about three hours Riza was released with a brace around her chest, a large wrap on her left hand and wrist and three stitches on her stomach. She was weak but was slowly getting better.

"Well, now that we are all fixed up...mostly." Roy looked over at Riza who shot him an evil glare.

"We need to get to the ceremony." Roy smiled. At the ceremony, only one person was awarded the title State alchemist. Since the test was interrupted, all the other people were given another date and time to come back for the third part of the test.

"Major Raven Mustang, approach." Raven smiled and stood up. Applause erupted from the room as everyone was proud of what she did during the test. The room when silent as Roy and Raven exchanged saluted.

"First, I must promote. Central was much pleased with your alchemy usage. As a token of appreciation for saving military personnel and your extraordinary use and control of alchemy in the time of an emergency, you have been promoted to Second Lieutenant." The Fuhrer said and smiled. Raven beamed. She knew her father would't promote her just for the sake of promoting his baby girl. She knew she earned it.

"Now, I hear by award you the certificate and official watch of the State alchemists." Roy smiled and handed her the certificate. It said she was given the alchemist name of 'Mystic'. Then she was handed a small dark blue box with the military symbol embroider on the top in white. She smiled and looked up at her father. She took a deep breath and opened the box to revile the silver state alchemist watch. As she opened the box Roy turned to face the crowd.

"I introduce to you, State Alchemist Second Lieutenant Raven Mustang... the 'Mystic Alchemist'." Roy smiled and applause erupted once again. 


	13. Celebrate

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Chapter Twelve- Celebrate

The clanging of glasses and cans were heard coming from the office of Fuhrer Roy Mustang. Inside, Riza and Roy were holding champagne glasses, and their daughter, was holding a can of orange soda pop. It was a day for celebration. Raven was taking after both parents and moving through the ranks very quickly. She was finally a Second Lieutenant, and to top it off, she was her father's newest Subordinate. Like expected, her father never made life easy for her. He pushed her as if she was just another subordinate. And she would of had it no other way.

"Congratulations! To the 'Mystic Alchemist'!" Roy raised his glass and took a long swig.

"Daddy, now what?" Raven asked as she took a sip of her soda.

"Don't know. What do you want?" He asked with a smile.

"A boyfriend, a sports car, lots of money and... another boyfriend." Raven smiled and Riza laugh. Roy choked on his drink and looked down at his smiling daughter.

"She's your kid." Roy tuned to face Riza who smiled.

"And I'm glade she's mine and not yours." Riza smiled and Raven walked over to her mom.

"So, teach me how to control men." She smiled and Riza put her drink down and pushed Raven to the side. Roy gulped as he watch Riza quickly pull out her gun, take one large step over to him and put the locked gun to his head and pushed him down on to his desk with her free hand all within about a second's time. Raven laughed.

"Cool." She replied. Roy smiled, pushed himself up and kissed Riza and Riza backed off and put her gun away and walked back over to her desk and grabbed her drink as Raven walked back to her father. Raven looked over at her mother and Riza winked.

"Oh...like this?" Raven put down her can, walked towards her father, clapped her hands, slammed them on the ground, did a twisted back flip and grabbed the water gun that formed. She then pushed her father down onto the desk and held the gun to his head. Roy turned pale and dropped his glass. Riza laughed.

"Help." Roy said. Just then Jean Havoc entered the office to congratulate Raven. He saw the pined down Roy and started to laugh. Soon the rest of the subordinates saw and began laughing.

"She takes after her mother." Kain Fuery laughed.

"Poor Hayate." Alex Armstrong said and everyone looked at him strangely.

"One Riza. One Roy. Two Sharpshooters. Two Alchemists. And a Raven." Armstrong smiled and everyone laughed.

"Okay Raven. Down girl." Roy gulped. Raven pulled the trigger and shot Roy with cold water. Everyone laughed.

"Yeah...very funny." Roy wiped his face.

"Sure it is. Some one needs to keep the 'Flame' under control." Laughed the voice of Edward Elric. He had joined the military recently and was now a Major.

"It's a good day." Raven smiled as she laughed with everyone else. "Friends, family and...food!" Raven smiled as a cart full of lunch was pushed into the room and she headed for it with everyone else.

"Yeah...a good day." Riza said quietly to herself as her two Alchemists and her friends celebrated. It was a happy day, but something was missing and something was wrong. This never would have happened if her other daughter Robin never died. Sure she was happy for Raven, but she would always miss her other daughter. She smiled when she relized the truth behind Alchemy.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange." Riza spoke softly to herself with a smile.

"Did you say something hun?" Roy turned to look at his wife who was staring down at her half empty glass.

"No." She looked up and smiled. She walked over to the group and joined in on the celebrations. 


	14. Epilogue

Disclaimer: I do not own Full Metal Alchemist. However, I do own the characters Robin and Raven.

State Alchemist Mustang

Epilogue

"It's Ishbal!" Yelled a Second Lieutenant as he pulled his gun and fired at the rebelling Ishballians. Behind him, a bunch of other Military person charged forward and attacked the un-expecting Ishbal City.

"Lieutenant General Mustang? What are the orders, Ma'am?" The Lieutenant asked, turning his head slightly to look at the girl behind him. The girl approached, wind blowing in her short black hair. She smiled and held up a white gloved hand.

"Attack as the Fuhrer ordered us to do." She yelled out as she slammed her hands together then onto the ground. Quickly forming was two H&K Super P8s and extra cartridges. She connected the cartridges onto her belt quickly and smiled. She ran ahead of her subordinates and began the attack. As she fired off her guns, the bullets were used up in the cartridges. She clicked the release causing the empty cartridges to fall, then made one swift movement with her guns onto her belt, clicking in a full cartridge in each, then swung her arms back and began to attack. Her cartridge change took all of three seconds to accomplish. Her subordinate stood beside her and all fought strongly. But none could compete with her when she used a gun. After all, she was the daughter of the worlds greatest sharpshooter.

When the battle ended, the Lt. General walked back to base camp and her guns disappeared. She was mistaken for someone else as she walked to her tent.

"Fuhrer Mustang. Your on the battle field sir?" A Major saluted and asked.

"Major Kogo, the Fuhrer is my father. I'm 'Lt. General' Mustang." The girl smiled and ran a gloved hand through her hair. It was true she did looked allot like her father when she decided to keep her hair short. The only way to tell her apart from her father was the golden eyes and the 'female' body. Raven looked up at the sun, golden orbs reflecting every splinter of light. She smiled.

"It's been ten years since I joined the military. Now here I stand, Lt. General of my own calvery. I've surpassed my parents in every way possible when it comes to the military to this point. Neither of them were this high up the ranks by age twenty-one. Yet they will always stand by me and support my decisions. Me, the daughter of the Flame Alchemist and world's best sharpshooter..." Raven said to herself.

"Lt. General Raven Mustang - the Mystic Alchemist." Raven heard someone say and she looked down and was standing in front of Edward Elric. He smiled at her. She saw his automail arm and leg and remembered what he went through.

"Robin I will always miss you. But I now know why you died. It was so I could join the military and help correct the wrongs with mom and daddy." Raven thought to herself and smiled.

"Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is Alchemy's First Law of Equivalent Exchange." Raven spoke to herself and Edward smiled.

"Lt. General! They are attacking again." A Warrant Officer called out as Raven turned around.

"Let's go!" She called, clapped her hands together, then on the ground as she ran, doing an air borne twist back flip. This time a sword engulfed in flames appeared and she grabbed it just as she landed her flip. She ran off to battle.

END

A/N- I know the chapters got shorter as it progressed. But That is only because I was running out of ideas and I hate having a large gap between updates because Then I never fish them. So please review. Constructive criticism allowed. No flames (Roy and Raven are the only persons who reserve that right).

Please look in my profile oo0AnimeChild0oo for all my other stories. I have finished stories, in progress stories and some stories that are forever on going with no end. I also often make request in my profile for help finding information, and whether or not I should continue a certain 'ONESHOT'. So please, check out my profile. And again, thanks for reading. 


End file.
